Upside Down Reflections
by join.me.in.the.thunder
Summary: It's the start of a new school year, which calls for friends, enemies, clothes, and of course, the drama. But you're not it OCD High. You're in Briarwood High. The girls don't have the drama... The guys do. Good luck. R&R, please :
1. Chapter 1

_There's the drama..._

_-_

"Why are you always like this? God, you are _so_ dead to me."

"Please. Take me back. I love you..."

-

_The clothes..._

_-_

"Like? I got them last night. They're Diesel. And only like, four hundred dollars!"

"You, my friend, are going to bust your credit card."

-

_The gossip..._

_-_

"Did you hear they're together? But I don't think it mean's anything to her."

"Juicy! Tell me more over a frappichino? My treat?"

-

_The hook ups..._

_-_

"Give me more. Now."

"I want you so bad right now. And it's even better knowing that I can't have you."

-

_The break-ups..._

_-_

"It was fun while it lasted, but it really meant nothing to me. Sorry."

"Are they over? Yeah. Just. Like. That."

-

_The fall aparts..._

_-_

"Stop following us around, you freak!"

"You are out. Now get out of here."

-

_And the get togethers..._

_-_

"Friends?"

"So you're officially in. What's going to be your first crime?"

-

_But it's not the girls..._

_-_

"Chill out your testostorne. Geeze."

"It's fun to watch them crumble. Like a soap-opera without paying for the television. You'll see."

-

**It's the guys.**

**-**

"Dude, get the fuck out of here! You're such a gay asshole!"

"Come on man. If you wanna be in, you've gotta earn it."

-

_With the ladies:_

_-_

**Massie Block: Carefree beta.**

**Alicia Rivera: Smarty-pants winner.**

**Kristen Greggory: Lazy spender.**

**Dylan Marvil: Environmental boyfaster.**

**Claire Lyons: Party-animal diva.**

**Nikki Dalton: Loveless alpha.**

**Skye Hamilton: Popular LBR.**

**-**

_And of course, the gentlemen:_

_-_

**Derrick Harrington: Lanky geek.**

**Cam Fisher: Ruling pawn.**

**Josh Hotz: Shopaholic follower.**

**Kemp Hurley: Hopeless romantic.**

**Chris Polvert: Bad-ass fighter.**

**Dune Baxter: Wanted artist.**

**Landon Crane: Second-in-line loser.**

**-**

_Brought to you by Lanye Abley, Olivia Ryan, and Dempsey Solomen._

_-_

Welcome to Briarwood High.

Good luck.

* * *

_Hehe, what do you think???_

_Too much? Too little? Just enough?_

_Only way to let me know is to review!!! Gimme you're thoughts, please!!!_

_Love, sunshine and tulips,_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the .thunder_


	2. Chapter 2

_Looking Back:_

_Briarwood High School wasn't the most ideal place to be. Sure, 'Number One' private school in West Chester New York, the school everyone would kill to go to. But inside, the story wasn't quite the same. _

_The girls were fine, living in (mostly) peace and harmony, the only drama was complaining over the sweat we made during gym class. A few students, the most popular girls, had a few issues, break ups, players, hook ups, and so on. Not much though. You wonder who these girls were? Must I say the names? I do believe you know them. They were 'the' girls. Some were losers, some weren't. Still, they meshed in perfect ways that were to difficult to understand. They were best friends, but were always on different social levels. I'm not going to dwell on them. It gives me a headache. _

_But the guys, they gave me a migraine._

_It may seem odd, for the boys to be worse than the girls, but that's how it was. It was like an average high school, looking in the mirror. The weirdest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot. These guys were like none you've ever seen before. There was the king of the castle that could be fooled into the oldest trick in the book, the shopaholic that was totally straight, the second-in-line to the throne that was the most uncool in the school, and so on. It was ridiculous. And looking back after twenty-five years, I still don't get it. But there was one this I understood._

_I understood how it all began._

_-By Layne Abeley, editor._

-

"Another day, another year," Niccolette Dalton said, tipping her eye's over the top of her sunglasses, watching the great lawn with her hazel colored eyes. "Blah. Blah. Blah."

"You totally said it." Massie Block said, snickering into her palm, "In like, four words. WTG Nikki."

"Well, don't I always?" Nikki said, turning her gaze onto Massie. Massie shrunk back from it, looking down at the grass.

"Of course! Duh." Massie said, waiting for Nikki to look away. After a second, Nikki looked back to the lawn, letting Massie relax again. Together, the girls watched everyone walk up to the school, careful not to set off the alpha/beta team.

-

"Kuh-risten! Let's go! I want everyone to see my outfit!" Josh Hotz said, straightening out his shirt for the ninth time in less than five minutes.

"Coming, coming. Chill out." Kristen Greggory said, running up the steps. She tripped into Josh's arms on the last step.

"Klutz. Now let's go." Josh said, holding his arm out to Kristen. She took it, grinning up at him, then walking across the grass looking for her friends. She spotted them, then stopped Josh.

"Ya' know, you wonder why I don't play sports; I'm a major klutz and I'm too lazy. That's also why I don't run." Kristen smirked, looking up into Josh's chocolate eyes. He grinned back down at her, and leaned in.

"Me neither." Josh whispered down at her, getting a little closer to her face.

"Josh..." Kristen trailed off, looking deeply into his eyes. He sighed, then pecked her cheek, holding her face in his hands, then walking away from her to find his own friends. Kristen sighed, then walked over to her friends, still thinking about the look on Josh's face.

Their relationship was... Complicated. They'd been best friends since they'd been in Pampers, agreeing own almost everything, being too perfect for each other. But then, they went through puberty. One like the other, the other didn't, then vise verse... Now, they didn't even know who liked who anymore. But they were trying to make it work. As friends, of course.

"Hey!" Kristen said, placing her purse on the grass before plopping down next to Massie.

"Hey! So who's your new boy-toy?" Alicia Rivera asked, leaning around Nikki to look at Kristen.

"Ya' know, just because you always have a boy on your arm, doesn't mean I do. That was just Josh." Kristen said.

"Really? That was Josh? He looks so grown up. And sexy." Alicia grinned, watching him now as he high fived another boy. She pushed her nerdy-but-cool glasses up her nose, getting a better look at him. Alicia didn't really _need _the glasses, but they barely helped her vision.

"Oh my," Nikki said, interrupting Kristen as she was about to say something, "Look-y here. A new girl. A hopelessly lost new girl." She said, flipping her sunglasses on top of her head to get a better look. The other girls followed her gaze onto a beach blond, gasping as they did so. This girl was amazingly beautiful, but she was hiding it. Majorly.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Welcome her to Briarwood." Massie said, standing up and smoothing her skirt. She watched the new girl look down at her map, bitting her full heart shaped lips.

"No, you're not," Nikki said, glaring at Massie, "We don't mingle." Massie looked down at Nikki, trying to decide if she wanted to help this girl, or risk her spot.

"I'll only be a second. I promise." Massie said, walking away briskly, letting Nikki silently fume. She didn't like it when people didn't listen to her. Especially Massie. Massie was the only girl who was equally as popular, and more beautiful than Nikki, and Nikki knew she could take her throne in a heart beat. But Massie didn't. Still, Nikki was always ready for the day Massie decided to get some balls and try.

"Hey," Massie said softly, standing a little further than normal conversation distance. The new girl looked up, her sky blue eye's meeting Massie's amber ones.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Massie Block. You looked like you needed someone." Massie said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Skye Hamilton. And yeah. Thanks" Skye said, her face breaking into a slow smile.

"Here, let me show you around. First, I want you to meet my friends."

-

Derrick Harrington sat in his old pick-up truck, his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the old leather. He didn't want to be at Briarwood High. Not with all the people he grew up with. Not with all the people that hated him. Especially not Cam Fisher.

Derrick shivered, just thinking of Cam's face. Those two colored eyes could stare you down with hatred in a heartbeat. Not to mention a lifetime.

Derrick gulped, then climbed out of his truck, grabbing his old backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He shut the door then locked the truck, finally turning to face Briarwood face on for the first time. Derrick walked up the parking lot steps to the top of the hill where Briarwood was located. It wasn't a big hill, but big enough to make someone gasp for breath if the sprinted up the steps. Derrick stopped a few feet from the steps and surveyed the crowd.

The newspaper freaks were all hanging out by the North Steps, watching everyone come in with a certain eye. Derrick noticed the girls sitting by their favorite oak tree, chatting while they waited for the boys to move closer to them. Derrick shivered.

The 'boys and girls'. They were the popular crowd, the 'it' group that only a few outsiders could touch. Derrick was not one of them. He watched the girls for a moment, before making eye contact with Massie. She grinned timidly at him, before turning to Nikki and laughing, her nose crinkling up just the way Derrick loved it. He sighed then moved on, watching the other loners just like him.

"Yo." Landon Crane said, sliding silently into place next to Derrick.

"Hey man. What's up?" Derrick said, elbowing Landon as they sat on a bench.

"Eh, not much. Just been talking to C. You been talking to M lately?" Landon said easily, ignoring Derrick's narrowed eyes.

"No. She'd been with Nikki Dalton. All the time." Derrick sighed, watching Massie again. She was one of the few people that talked to Derrick even when their queen said not to. That's another thing Derrick loved about Massie; she cared about everyone, even the dorks and geeks. Ulike her best friend Nikki, acting so much like her boyfriend.

"Dude, that sucks ass. You'll get your chance." Landon said, staring up at the blue sky.

"Yeah, one day." Derrick said. "So... What did you and Cam talk about?"

"Stuff. How much he hates you, his latest hook up. The usual." Landon said with a dry laugh. He wasn't a fan of Cam's hate to Derrick, but he worked it out. Most of the time.

"Yeah. The usual," Derrick snorted, "Who did he hook up with? Just out of curiosity."

"Guess." Landon said. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but then again, Derrick wasn't anyone.

"I don't know. This school is full of sluts. Just tell me."

"A, of course. Who else?" Landon smirked.

"True," Derrick nodded.

"I gotta go D. Catch you later." Landon said, clapping Derrick on the back as he stood up.

"'Cya later." Derrick said. As he watched Landon walk away, he knew he was alone, as he would be for the rest of the year.

-

"Help Earth! Sign up to clean the highway, or even just get a recycling contract with your trash company! Save the planet!" Dylan Marvil said, waving around a flyer. She tucked her red hair behind her ear and bit her lip. She'd handed out tons of flyers, but only had fifteen people sign up for the highway cleaning, and nine for the recycling contract.

"I'll take one," A soft voice said from her left. Dylan turned around to come face-to-face with a cute boy. She smiled at him, then handed him a flyer.

"Would you be interested in signing up for highway clean-up, or another activity. We have tons." Dylan said, waving her arm across her booth, motioning to the sign-up sheets.

"I'll sign up for highway clean-up, actually. It'll get my mom off my back." The guy grinned, dimples popping out from his cheeks.

"This one right here," Dylan said, handing him a pen. Even though this boy was beyond good-looking, she wasn't interested. Sure, he was there to help Earth, but only to 'get his mom off his back'. _So_ not the right motivation.

"Thanks, but I have one," The boy said, pulling out a drawing pencil and writing his name down on the sixteenth line.

"Thanks for helping Earth. Would you like a button or a pencil?" Dylan said, holding out both to him.

"Sure, why not." He said, taking both from her. He stuck the button on his messager bag strap, placing it right where it crossed his chest. He looked back up at Dylan and smiled again.

"Thanks again." She said, watching him push his glasses up his nose and straighten his hat.

"No problem." He said before going into the school. Dylan glanced down at the sign-up sheet, slightly curious of his name. _Dune Baxter,_ it said in sloppy handwirting, then art pencil a deeper black then the other colors. He was an artist.

Dylan grinned, then looked up at the buildings doors, glancing at her poster. She'd spents countless afternoon's working on it, and still it didn't look that good. As good as an artist might've done it. Dylan's smile widened and she twirled a piece of hair around her index finger. She'd somehow get him to create a poster for the Environmental Club. Somehow...

-

Chris Polvert came to a screeching stop, his motorcycle purring as he took off his helmet before turning it off. He climbed off of his MV Agusta F4 CC, throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder as he walked up the steps to the school. He walked with a swagger everyone looked away in fear from, and that made him smile.

Chris Polvert, bad guy. It fit him just fine.

He kept walking without meeting anyones eyes, thinking of him bike. Sure, it was the fourth most expensive bike in the world, but he wanted the most expensive. Not because he could brag about the price, but because it was _the _bike. The Dodge Tomahawk V10 could reach 60 MPH in 2.5 seconds and go up to 400 MPH total. Chris couldn't wait to get his hand on it, it feel the exilheration as he flyed down streets and around corners, escaping from the police in a heartbeat.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Cam Fisher shouted, shoving Kemp out of the way as he almost walked into him.

"What did you call me?" Chris asked, turning his green eyes onto Cam. His fist's balled up and his jaw clentched as he turned to face Cam.

"I called you an asshole." Cam said back, his temper getting the best of him. Chris Polvert was a guy no one messed with. Now Cam was wishing he hadn't said anything. But to say sorry and step back? Cam would never do that.

"Call me an asshole one more time. I dare you." Chris said. He could see the fear flickering in Cam's eyes, even as he tried to hide it. Chris wanted to smirk at him, but the anger overflowed that.

"Yo, guy, let's chill out here. Maybe some other day, but he first day of school? Come on," Landon said, stepping in between them, "Let's just walk away."

"Not my fault. You're lucky Polvert," Cam said, stepping down. Relief washed over him, even though he didn't want to admit it. Landon probably just saved his ass from being beat up.

"Ha," Chris said, walking around Cam. He didn't get his punch on that douchebag, but he would soon. He would bet a million bucks.

"Next time, I'll take that loser out, okay man?" Cam said, ignoring the the thank you that should have been said. Cam Fisher never thanked anyone who made him look weak. Never.

"No problem." Landon said, walking around Cam like Kemp had. Cam turned to make sure Landon wasn't laughing with Kemp, then turned back to Josh. Yeah, Landon might be his best friend and his 'beta', but he was also a loser. A loner. Which meant that Landon could only be seen with Cam from time to time.

"That was intense." Josh said, inching a little closer to the tree. Cam rolled his eyes, then glanced at the tree himself. Nikki, Massie, Kristen, Alicia, they were all there. Plus a hot new girl.

"Wanna go sit with the girls?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Sure, if you say so." Josh said, waiting for Cam to take the lead before following him. That was what Cam liked about Josh. He was always ready to follow, never add his own thought, and let you have the spotlight. It worked out fine with Cam.

"Hello ladies," Cam said, bending down to peck Nikki's cheek, avoiding Alicia's eyes. They'd hooked up the night before, and Cam wasn't sure if it was _just_ a hook up, or more.

"Hey babe," Nikki said back to him, pushing Massie a little to give him her spot. Massie rolled her eyes, then moved a little closer to Skye, giggling at something she said.

"Who's that?" Josh asked, plopping down next to Kristen, throwing down his backpack to sit on so he didn't ruin his clothes. Of course.

"This is Skye Hamilton. She's new here." Massie said for Skye.

"Hi," Skye said, waving a little a Josh.

"Hello-oo Skye," Josh winked at her, making her laugh.

"So guys, did you hear?" Cam said, angry that the limelight was away from him. When all eyes were on him, he glanced at Alicia. She was the one who shared this gossip with him, and he was telling her with that quick look, 'Thank you'.

"So you know those losers Olivia Ryan and Lanye Abley?" Cam asked, watching everyone nod at him, "Well, aparently, their kinda like, fighting over Dempsey Solomen, that other newspaper freak. It's like, so pathetic." Cam grinned, watching everyone but Skye and Massie snicker into their palms.

"How did you figure out that one?" Nikki asked him, looking into his two colored eyes.

"Through the grapevine baby. Well, not really. Actually, I was walking by them and they arguing over him. Like, totally, all out cat-fight." Cam laughed. Nikki laughed with him, then hugged him. She was glad she had such an amazing, honest, hot-ass boyfriend.

-

Claire Lyons stepped out of her car, putting on a hat and sunglasses and cursing the sun. Sure, the hangover might be part her fault, part the alcohol's fault, but did the sun have to make it worse?

"Damn party," Claire mumbled under her breath. Joe Tohny didn't _have_ to have a last-day-of-summer party, full of beer and vodka, but he did. So of course, Claire went, got beyond wasted, stumbled into her room at two o'clock, threw up four times, fell asleep at three thirty nine, then woke up at five. Of course.

Claire grabbed her backpack, slammed her car door shut, then walked up the steps to Briarwood. She didn't realize her backpack was wide open as she glanced around the lawn, loooking for a shady spot. Just as she started walking to a nearby tree, a boy ran into her back, making all of her books, papers and pens fly across the lawn.

"Gawd, can't you see where you're going? Ugh!" Claire said, stamping her foot on the ground. The shouting hurt her head, but Claire was a major diva, and made everything full of drama.

"Sorry!" Kemp Hurley said, gathering Claire's books as she stood above him, tapping her foot, "That was my bad."

"Uh, yeah." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Sorry again." Kemp said, handing Claire her book's seeing his reflection in her avaitors.

"Whatever," Claire said, spinning on her heels and walking awahy, one last piece of paper falling out of her still open backpack.

"Uhm, miss!" Kemps shouted after her, picking up the piece of paper. She didn't turn around though, so Kemp glaced down at the paper, making sure it wasn't important before he threw it away.

_Claire Lyons,_ the paper said, with a phone number and a lipstick kiss on it. Kemp looked at it, then back at her as she walked into the building, still looking pissed off. Maybe it was fate that Kemp got this piece of paper with her phone number on it.

Kemp shook his head, trying to shake the fantasies of her falling head-over-heels for him. Of course he thought it was fate. Just like he thought everything that happend with girls was fate. Kemp folded the paper, slipped it into the pocket, then walked to a bench, feeling sorry for himself.. All he was trying to to was find his soul mate.

Could you blame the guy?

-

_Guys, I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! This was wayyyyyyy over-do, but I went on vacation, and I had college prep, and homwork, and my internet wasn't working.... I hope this makes up for it!!!_

_Sorry if that last part was a bit choppy. I was kinda rushing it. And if you think this story is a Massington, think again. I don't always go with what I set up... :)_

_So review, and tell me who you want together in the end. I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear from you :) Oh, and I made the boys and girls with even numbers, so the end can be with all happy couples, or a few single people. You decide!!!_

_Thanks!_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder :)_


	3. Chapter 3

****

_Gossip Column:_

_OMG! It's the start of a new year at Briarwood High, and we're all just SO excited. Aren't we? Well, I guess I'll have to start doing what I do best: filling YOU in on all the new drama going on. Well, we're only on the second day of school, so there should be that much, right?_

**_WRONG!_**

_You'd be surprised, actually._

_So Kiley Patterson and Riley Newjuee have broken up (again), and are SWEARING they won't talk to each other for the rest of their lives. But we know how that'll end. Cam Fisher and Chris Polvert got into a semi-fight yesterday morning, but Landon Crane broke it up before punches could get thrown. Who would have won? King Cam or Bad A** Chris? We'll never know... Rumor has it that Cam Fisher hooked up with Alicia Rivera behind his girlfriend Nikki Dalton's back. Is it true? We're gonna find out soon! And the infamous loner Derrick Harrington had dared to come back this year, even though many would wish otherwise. Also, we have some new additions to our student body. _

_Skye Hamilton has joined us. The pretty and smart blonde had been taken under Massie Block's wing, probably against Nikki Dalton's wishes. Good move or bad move? Time will tell... Dune Baxter has also come to our school. The hot artist was seen yesterday taking a flyer to 'Help Earth!' from Dylan Marvil, and sign up for an environmental job. Other than that, he's remained silent and was said to have spent two hours after school in the art room. _

_Well, that's it for today. See you soon._

_LoveLoveLove._

_-Olivia Ryan, investigative gossip._

_-_

"Cameron Harry Fisher, what the _fuck_ is this?" Nikki said, waving the latest paper in his face as he got his books from his locker.

"What babe?" Cam asked.

"Don't 'babe' me. Tell me what the fuck is this!" She shoved the the paper - literally - in his face, watching his skim the gossip column.

"What about it?" He asked, looking at her boredly.

"Fuck you Cam! Would you actually _read_this shit?" Nikie hissed, watching him angrily as he re-skimmed the paper. His eye's suddenly widened, and his heartbeat sped.

"Nikki, you actually believe this?" Cam asked, poking his finger at the words.

"Well she seems to know all the gossip. And yeah, you've been kinda freakin' distant lately. So you can go fuck your new girlfriend all you want now; we're over." Nikki said, turning on her high heels and walking away.

"Nikki, wait!" Cam said, running after her and grabbing her upper arm.

"What?" She asked with vemon.

"That's all fake! It's not true! I swear! Believe me. We've been together for almost three years, what makes you think my love for you would fade and I'd cheat on you? I still love you. And you know how Olivia's tried to get her paws on me all the time. What makes you think that this wasn't an attempt to split us up? Nik, I love you. Isn't love enough?" Cam said, his eyes taking on the look of a puppy's. He could practicly see Nikki melting in his hands.

"Well," Nikki said, wavering, "I..."

"Niccolette Denise Dalton, I love you. And this... Bitch is just tring to get in your head. So don't listen." Cam said, grabbing Nikki's hands and pulling her close. Nikkie looked into his eyes.

"Oh- Okay. I'm sorry I flipped out on you." Nikki said, kissing Cam lightly.

"It's alright babe. I don't blame you." Cam said, stroking the side of her face before pushing her away without her noticing.

"Thanks. I've gotta go now. Love you." Nikki said, walking away from him.

"You too!" Cam shut his locker, grinning to himself. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, high fiving Josh on the way.

"You avioded it?" Josh asked, turning and walking next to Cam.

"Too easy. Like taking baby from a candy." Cam grinned wider.

"You mean 'candy from a baby'?" Josh asked, perplexed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Same difference. The point is, I'm clear. And on top."

* * *

"Hey Derrick." Massie said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," He said startled.

"How's it goin'?" She asked.

"Good I guess. You see the gossip column?" Derrick raised his eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. I have." She blushed, feeling bad for him. This guy was insanely cool, always cracking jokes and having a good time. She couldn't figure out why he was at the bottom of the food chain.

"No big suprise I guess. Poor Cammie's probably let down though." He chuckled.

"I guess." Massie giggled.

"Hey Mass. Who's this?" Skye said, walking up to them, keeping one eye on Derrick.

"This is Derrick."

"Big time loser at your service," Derrick waved his hand to her.

"Oh-kay. I'm Skye. Nice to meet you." Skye giggled, not quite getting the joke. She glanced at Massie, wondering how she could keep this perfect slice of man to herself.

"You too." Derrick said. An awkward silence filled the air, making all three slightly uncomfortable. Derrick took a breath.

"Well, as nice as this is - having actual human beings around me, talking and what not - I have to go. Catch ya' later Mass. Skye." Derrick nodded, then walked away. Massie giggled, watching him go.

"So, what's the deal with him?" Skye asked.

"What deal?"

"He's totally hot. Are you guys like, dating or something? And what about the 'big time loser' thing? What's with that?"

"I dunno. Ever since Derrick moved here four years ago, Cam's just hated him on the spot. Never even gave him a chance. I feel bad for him. He's so funny and nice. And no, we're not dating."

"Really? What about the 'He's so funny and nice'?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"We're not." Massie said evenly, looking at Skye.

"Okay okay, I get it," Skye said, holding up her hands. "Let's go find Nikki."

* * *

"So I just don't get it." Dune said, holding his paint brush to the canvas, but making no strokes.

"I see." Chris hummed, looking out the window at the great lawn. He didn't know how he got caught alone in the art room with Dune Baxter, the new kid, of all people, let alone why Dune was sharing his colored past with him.

"I knew you would! That's just it. I had a hunch. With you're system an all." Dune said, mixing his blue and green paint.

"System? You mean me getting in, doing the work, then getting out?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that's it! I mean, it's so simple and smart, yet it works with it's small flaws. I knew you would understand." Chirs pushed his glasses up his nose. Chris looked at him now, curiousity mixing with annoyance.

"Okay." Chris said, standing up, "I have to go." Dune nodded, suddenly to caught up in his work to say anything. He'd just broken the painting, finally. Now, to just get the angle and lighting of the face right...

* * *

"Hey," Massie said, walking up to Dylan.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Dlyan asked, watching Massie sit on the step's next to her.

"Not much. Just wanted to say hey. Oh, and thanks for the highway sign-up thingy-muh-bob."

"No problem. Thank's for signing up." Dylan grinned. She liked Massie Block. The girl was super friendly, always looking for the better part of a person and looking positive before finding the negative. Her mood was always a happy one.

"Nah, it'll give me sometime to spend with you and other people, while doing good. It's a win-win." Massie grinned back. Sure, Dylan could be a little _too_ pro-Earth, but she was always friendly without much drama.

"Hey girlies. Having a tea party?" Claire said, sitting on the other side of Massie.

"Maybe. What's it to ya'?" Massie laughed, nudging Claire with her shoulder. Claire opened her mouth to reply, sliding her backpack next to her just as a big foot came down on it.

"Shit!" Chris mumbled, picking himself up. Luckily for him, the girls were sitting on the thrid to the bottom, giving the fall not much force and only a elbow scratch.

"Watch your step, Jesus." Claire said, rolling her eyes while Massie and Dlyan scooted a littel further away. Then a little more as Chris stood up, towering over them.

"Maybe you should watch your bags." He said, fist's clenched.

"Okay. Chill out your testostorne. Geeze." Claire said. She stood up, grabbed her bag, then walked into the school, the mood for talking lost. She wasn't much of a people person, so now that the mood was lost, it would take a while to regain itself.

"Sorry about that. She's a bit of a diva." Massie piped up, standing up herself. Chris looked down at her, seeing the sweet angel like face.

"It's okay." He said, even though it wasn't. Massie was nice though, so he would chill out for now. For her.

"Thanks Chris," Massie said, touching his arm for a second before pulling Dylan up and walking into the school. Dylan glanced at Chris, all six foot eight of him, then scurried after Massie. Chris stood their for a second, before turning around and walking toward the parking lot.

* * *

Alicia grinned, pushing Cam against the wall of books, and kissing him with passion. Cam kissed back, gripping her to his body.

"Give me more. Now." Alicia whispered to him, smiling wider as he slid his hands up her shirt. "Oh Cam..."

"You'll never guessed what happened," Cam said, stepping back from Alicia a little. Although hooking up in the library _during _school hours would be exciting, Cam wanted to talk right now.

"Cam, can't we..." Alicia asked, pulling him into her. She kissed, him, but he pulled away quickly.

"Just a sec. So Nikki read the paper-"

"And saw the gossip column, yelled at you, then you cinvinced her it wasn't anything." Alicia finished for him.

"Yeah," Cam said, somewhat stunned.

"I saw it. You seem to forget my locker's only fifteen feet away from yours," Alicai grinned, pulling Cam under again.

* * *

Kemp scanned the row of books, then pulled one out. He skimmed a few pages, then pushed in back into place, picking the one next to it. He added it to his pile of books, then went back to his table in the middle of the library. He filpped open his biology textbook, then the library book about cell mutation.

"Hey. You lost too?" Kristen said, plunking herself down in the seat next to him.

"A little." Kemp admitted.

"Only Mrs. Ruiz would give a mid-term style test on the first day of school. Which, of course, I failed. Miserably." Kristen grinned.

"Yeah. I got like a C. Minus." Kemp smiled. Sure, Claire was cute, and he fought the urge to not call her last night, but Kristen... Kemp pinched himself under the table, trying to keep the daydreams of falling in love with Kristen under control.

"A C? God, that would be like an A- for me!" Kristen giggled.

"That's okay for me. I'm pretty much a straight B student," Kemp said, flipping to page 265 in his textbook.

"Wow. You're pretty smart. A B for me is like an A+. So you can obviously see I'm not the whitest bulb in the box." Kristen smiled stuipdly.

'You mean _brightest_ bulb in the box? Or whitest _crayon_ in the box?" Kemp asked.

"Whatever," Kristen said, waving him off, "You get the point."

"Yeah," Kemp rolled his eyes. Maybe Kristen wasn't for him. He'd always imagined himself with a smarter girl. Just as he thought this, Claire waltzed into the library. Kemp blushed, then looked back down at his textbook.

"Is that Claire Lyons?" He asked Kristen.

"Yeah, it is. She must have study hall second period too. I'm gonna go get her!" Kristen giggled, obviously not seeing Kemp sahking his head 'no', or the way Claire was avoiding every living thing in sight. Kristen stood up and raced after, giving Kemp enough time to gather his stuff and run away.

* * *

Landon tapped his pen to his blank page of notes, listening to Mr. Maksome drone on about the American Revolution. He glanced around the room, noticing Josh Hotz texting under his desk.

**Landon: Yo man**

**Josh: hey. ?^**

**Landon: Sam as u. bord as hell**

**Josh: haha, i no. mr. whatshisface sucks.**

**Landon: u said it. hows C?**

**Josh: avoiding disaster bi lying 2 nik & falling for leesha.**

**Landon: hes real stuipd. cant wait till some1 realizes hes not cut out 2 rule the skool.**

**Josh: same. cant wait to stop sucking up 2 him. **

**Landon: i no how u feel. ive been friends w/ him since pre-k, and no matta wht i do, hes an ass.**

**Josh: of course he is. an only child ass. i like him, but not tht much.**

**Landon: same. r u ready to start the plan?**

**Josh: let's wait a few more days. gotta get him as trustworthy as possible. then we will.**

**Landon: OK man. but hes totally going down.**

**Josh: u said it.**

* * *

_Dun-Dun-Dah-DUNNNNN!!! Hehe, what could possibly be going on? Could Josh and Landon be going against Cam? Could Kemp be falling for Claire? Could Chris be into Massie? OMG, WHAT'S GOING ON?_

_And don't bother to ask me, cause I have no clue. :)_

_So, did I cover all the main characters in the actual Clique books? I thought I did, but I'm not sure. Just tell me if I missed someone. And am I getting the oppisite of the actual Clique characters?_

_I'm trying. :)_

_Oh, and I know it seems like the girls are having more drama, but it's hard to switch it over to the guys, ya' know? _

_Anyways, review it my honeys!_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome to week two! Are your teachers OK? Is the lunch any better this year? Have we stopped sleeping in study hall?_

_I believe you know the answers to those questions..._

_Anyways, it's me, Dempsey Solomen with your daily news. Interested in football or girls soccer tryouts? Get your papers outside the athletic office, or talk to Coach Andy or Coach Fablos for more information._

_Our girls tennis team had their first victory today, beating OCD Prep, with the star of the games, Layne Abley, winning all of her matches. Also, the boys soccer team suffered their first loss of the season against North Castle Academy on Monday with a score of 0-5. Better luck next time! Adding to the early season victories, our girls field hockey team beat out Pleasentville High bye a score of 18-7, and our cross country team beat Pleasentville too. The star of the meet was Massie Block, who ran to whole course (3.2 miles) in nineteen minutes three seconds, beating out all other girls. Congrats Massie!_

_Now, if you are a senior and are interested in signing up for Student Council Cabinet, Prom Committee (I know, it seems early, but it's not too far away), Distinguished Honor (A.K.A, AP Courses) Cabinet, or an Extracurricular Activities, please contact one of our amazing guidance councilors. They can give you the forms you need._

_Picture day is coming up this Friday. Get ready to get prettied up, because all pictures are happening before gym and lunch block, so ladies, you have no need to worry about hair or food in your teeth. Also, you're student ID's will come out the following Friday, along with your pictures._

_The freshmen's first dance will be Friday, November 10. Tickets will be available in the morning free time, or durring 12th period from September 30th to November 10. Tickets will not be sold at the door, and you must bring your student ID to get in._

_That's all for now. 'Till next time._

_Dempsey Solomen, weekly reporter._

Chris walked down the tiled hallways, his big heavy boots clumping with every step he took. His head bobbed slighty to the beat of the song playing on his iPod, turned up all the way. Chris closed his eye, breathly deeply. If for just one second, he could have _peace_...

Suddenly, he came crashing into another person, stumbeling backwards as that person fell on their butt. Chris opened his eye's to see Massie on the floor, looking stunned.

"Sorry about that," He mumbled, leaning down to pick up all the rolled up papers and art pencils that had been thrown over the floor.

"No, it was my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going." Massie replied easily, helping him pick up her things.

"No, really, it was mine. I had my eye's closed and I wasn't paying attention," Chris said back, noticing his headphone had fallen out.

"Closed eyes? Chris Polvert, what we're you doing?" Massie joked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Listening to music." Chris answered immediatly. He cursed himself silently, standing up. He wasn't supposed to be talking to anyone. Silent and steady was his plan for all year, yet it hadn't worked out so far by talking to Dune last week, and now Massie.

"Okay, sure. But aren't you _not _supposed to listen to music during school hours?" Massie joked again, standing as well, and looking up at Chris. She was short, a mere five foot and a quarter, but Chris was _huge._

"What is all this?" Chris asked, changing the topic. Then, as if to answer his question, Dune Baxter came out of the same doorway, talking.

"Massie, what are you doing? I thought you were going to the supply room to... Oh hey Chris! What are you doing?" Dune smiled brightly, looking at Chris happily, like a little dog.

"Chris and I ran into each other, and he was helping me with my things. Thank Chris. C'ya later." Massie winked, saving Chris. She grabbed her other roll from his hands, then mocing to let him walk away.

"Chris, do you wanna come in for a sec, I can-"

"Dune, let's go. I think Chris was headed somewhere." Massie said quietly to Dune, taking his arm and leading him away.

* * *

"This is where Ac= -200* + 360* = 160*. Thus, a negative coterminal angle to angle A may be obtained by adding -360*, -2(360)*= -720* - or any other negative angle multiple of 360*. A negative coterminal angle Ac may be given by Ac= 200* - 369* = -560*." Alicia grinned, putting down her chalk and heading back to her seat.

"Very nicely done Alicia. Now, would anyone else like to correctly find coterminal angles?" Mr. Henski asked, looking around the classroom through his thick glasses. The other trigonometry student looked at him with a bored expression. Just as Mr. Henski opened his mouth to say something, the bell went off, signaling C lunch, and all the students picked up their books, running out of the classroom, all but Alicia.

"That was very well done Alicia. I can tell you'll be an A+ student." Mr. Henski grinned at her as she waltzed out the door.

"Thank you," She replied, slinging her Prada bag over her shoulder and walking happily to lunch.

"You look... Happy." Nikki said as Alicia slid her lunch tray on the table, still smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm having a good day," Alicia replied, taking a small bite of her grilled chicken sandwich.

"Good for you," Nikki said, rolling her eye's as he pushed away her half eaten salad.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Massie smiled, sliding into her seat.

"Not much. Mr. Henski practically loves me in Trig. How 'bout you?" Alicia smirked at Nikki, pushing her glasses up her nose a little.

"Not much too. I've been able to get out of Health and AP English! Best day ever!" Massie grinned, biting into the skin of her apple.

"My day's been fine too, thank's for asking," Nikki rolled her eyes, turning the attention back on her.

"That's good." Massie said appropriately, wiping her chin with a napkin.

"Hey babe," Cam said, sitting next to Nikki, cutting off whatever Massie was about to say. Massie glanced at them, shrugged her shoulders, then listened to Alicia rant on about losing her new graphing calculator.

"Hey. What's up?" Nikki grinned at him, watching his eye's twinkle.

"Just chillin'. Hating school, already." Cam sighed, picking out a tomato from Nikki's salad and biting it, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Same," Nikki replied, picking Cam's hand up and moving it to her knee.

"Nikki, come on. We haven't-"

"Cam, we're at school. No." Nikki said fiercely, watching in anger as Cam got up and walked away, doing some weird twist-y thing with his wrist.

"Everything okay?" Massie asked, putting her apple core on the table and reaching into her brown bag for her SunChips.

"Yeah, he's just... Upset." Nikki sighed, trying to remain calm and perfect.

"Oh, okay. I hope every thing's okay." Massie said, not wanting to hound Nikki for information.

"I'll be right back guys. I have to go use the bathroom." Alicia said, standing up and dumping her trash. She quickly walked out of the cafeteria and into the East Wing stairwell, running right into Cam's chest.

"Thanks." He whispered into her ear before plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"You're. Welcome.... Is every-. Thing oka-. Y?" Alicia asked between breath's of air, fighting to keep her hands out of his hair. This game was just too easy.

"She's just being a bitch." Cam said simply, pushing Alicia up against the stone wall, grinding his hips against hers. And as they carried on, Kristen grinned, putting away her cell phone.

* * *

"Hey J. What up?" Landon asked as Ms. Fuse, or just Fuse, as she requested to be called, wrote down today's assignment on the board.

"Getting ready for another exciting class of Personal Achievements." Josh rolled his eyes, slapping Landon's hand with a grin.

"I understand. This class is totally jack." Landon whispered to him, trying to keep his voice low. Fuse must've known he and Josh were buddies, becasue she put them right in the front, next to each other, so they couldn't talk, but would be tempted to.

"I know man! I heard that-"

"Hello class," Fuse said, spinning on her barefoot heels, her rainbow colored dress spinning wildly, "It's nice to see you again. Please pull out your journal's and write down something that you plan of achieving soon." Her smooth quiet voice settled over the room, and the student's pulled out their colored journals. Josh grimaced at his neon green journal, and flipped to the third page, his pen scribbling words down. Landon paused on the cover of his sea blue journal, then flipped it open, quickly scanning his first page.

_Dear, um, Journal,_

_So, it's Landon Crane, I guess, and it's the first day of school. This is really awkward because I thought only girls kept journals, but Fuse is making us write down stuff in it, so I'm doing so. _

_An achievement I want to make this year is to finally get an A in History 101._

_Bye._

Landon rolled his eyes, then flipped to a new page and wrote down his biggest wish.

_Journal,_

_This year, I really want to rule the school. To stop hiding in the shadow's and go up against Cam. I'm gonna take him down and move him to be an LBR, and dominate with Josh on my side._

_Take that Cam, you son of a bitch._

_Landon._

"Okay class, now put your journal's away and close your eyes," Fuse's voice said from behind Landon. Landon jumped, slamming his journal shut, bue Fuse gave nothing away that she'd read any of it. "And I want you to imagine yourself doing exactly want you want to accomplish." Fuse moved silently to the front of the classroom. Landon rolled his eyes, but shut them and imagined his plan.

After about thirty seconds though, he got bored and peeked at Josh, who still had his eye's shut in concentration. Landon wanted to ask what he was thinking about but Fuse interrupted again.

"Now, open your eyes and take a deep breath. Now, we'll move onto meditation. Student's, please move you're beanbags to the perimeter of the classroom then sit an arms length away from someone else. We'll do the downward facing dog first." Fuse said as the students pushed their beanbags to the edge of the room, then stiffled giggles as they all moved into their yoga poses.

Landon rolled his eye's at the excuse for a class, but knew that his plan would work, weither or not this class helped him.

* * *

Claire slid down lower in her seat, watching Coach Harriet with bloodshot eyes. Damn Lola Curri for bringing fresh pot to school this morning, where Claire just couldn't resist.

"Now, partner up. You're gonna go and pass the ball back and forth." Coach yelled, tucking a white sheet of paper into her clipboard. Claire looked around the room helplessly, hoping that their was an odd number of students so she didn't have to play.

"Uhm, hey. I'm Kemp Hurley. Wanna be my partner?" Kemp asked Claire.

"Uhm, yeah I guess." Claire said through her teeth, angry at this boy for making her suffer through soccer. Claire wasn't really the sport's type of person.

"Great," Kemp nearly beamed, thanking God that no other student's asked him to partner up before he asked Claire. He went to grab a soccer ball, then stood about ten feet away from Claire. He dinked at the ball with his toe, watching it slowly roll towards Clarie. Claire rolled her eyes, then passed it perfect with her instep to Kemp. Kemp watched in awe, then looked up at her.

Suddenly, Claire's tongue felt even drier than before, sucking all the moisture out of her mouth. The look this boy gave her wanted to make her heart pound. It was one of awe, almost love-struck.

"Claire, are you okay?" Kemp asked, jogging over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just gimme a sec," Claire said, bending over on her knees. Kemp looked at her uncertainly, then leaded her to the bench, glad that Coach Harriet wasn't their to yell at them for stopping.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kemp asked, looking at Claire's bloodshot eye's, heavy mascara and half smeared lipstick. He wanted to be the boy that changed her. So bad.

"Water. Just water." Claire croaked, thankful when Kemp handed her a plactic cup filled to the brim with water. Claire drank it quickly, then managed to calm down. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kemp commented, throwing the cup in the trashcan. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Claire said simply, standing up and walking towards the building, ignoring Coach Harriet's final instructions for the week. Kemp watched her go for a minute, then followed the rest of the class to the locker rooms.

He _really_ wanted to change her.

* * *

"Save the seals!" Dylan called to the group of kids sitting out on the lawn during free period. They continued on with their conversation, as if she hadn't said anything. Dylan angrly blew hot air on her bangs, then sat down and tapped her long nails on the fold-out table.

"Hey," A voice came from behind Dylan, making her jump and spin around quickly.

"OhmyGod, you scared me!" She giggled at Derrick before turning back around.

"Sorry, didn't mean too." Derrick said, sitting next to her.

"It's okay. You interested?" Dylan pointed to a blue flyer with a cute baby seal on it.

"Sure. What do I need to do?" Derrick asked, taking the picture and leaning into it. He was glad Dylan was around. They were both loaners, and use to be best friends during their middle school years, but that fell apart when Merri-Lee lost her job at The Daily Grind to Dena Dyllian, and Cam went harder on Derrick.

"Well, no pressure, but just donate some money. That's all." Dylan said, streching her arms out into the sun.

"Nah, it's no problem," Derrick said, putting a twenty into a cardboard box.

"Thanks for the help." Dylan grinned, straightening out the blue papers.

"Hello Derrick," A voice purred, and both Dylan and Derrick turned around to look up at Skye Hamilton.

"Hey," Derrick said polietly, standing up and offering Skye his chair.

"Awh, thanks!" Skye cooed, sitting down and ignoring Dylan completely. Dylan just shrugged her shoulders and Derrick, grabbed some flyers and the cardboard box and went to walk around the lawn.

"So what's up?" Derrick asked awkwardly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Hbu?" Skye replied. She didn't care that Derrick was Grade-A loser, he was _hot._

"I was just talking to Dylan," Derrick said pointedly, hoping Skye picked up on the hint. She just grinned back up at him, letting the hint fly by her blonde head.

"Well, I gotta go." Derrick said, backing away.

"Where are you going?" Skye asked, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Uhm, I have to as Mr. Hall about the drums for band. Catch you later." Derrick pushed through the door's, practically running down the halls, getting plently of strange looks. Not that they wouldn't give him the looks anyways.

"Bye," Skye mumbled to the closing door, looking slightly annoyed. So maybe she _hadn't_ been so sly with her actions, but she thought that Derrick would like the attention, not run away from it. Maybe she had him pegged wrong...

"Hell-oo Skye," Kristen called, running lazily up the steps to the HELP! booth.

"Kuh-Risten." Skye acnologeded her, then went to stand up.

"Wait! I have somthing to show you!" Kristen said, pulling out her cell phone. Skye tapped her foot while Kristen pressed a few buttons on her Droid, then shoved the screen into Skye's hands.

"Watch." Kristen commanded. Skye did, and her jaw dropped with a _pop. _

"Whoa," She said, handing to phone back to Kristen, "Where did you get that?"

"I filmed it myself, today. They we'ren't even careful about it. Can you believe it?" Kristen asked, smiling coyly.

"Don't tell anyone! Nik'll be pissed!" Skye warned, standing up and rushing away.

Little did she know that Kristen had the biggest mouth in the school.

* * *

_Yell at me. I deserve it. This was WAY OVERDUE! I must admit, I am the worst updater. Ever._

_And I'm sorry for spelling mistakes. I write my stories on the site..._

_Also, the last chapter wasn't supposed to be in bold. Stupid website....._

_Okay, so those * in Alicia's problem that she explained, those are degree signs. FYI. I was too lazy to figure out how to do the degree sign on my laptop, if it's even possible. __Oh, and with Skye talking to Derrick: I know that he doesn't seem very un-popular when she talks to him, but I had to get the fact that she was after him out there. _

_AND GASSPPPPP! Kristen caught Cam and Alicia.... DUNDUNDAHDUNNNN!_

_Hehe... :)_

_And could something be happening between Claire and Kemp??? And what about Dune and Massie?? _

_Geezzee, I'm good. ;)_

_And Landon is pureee EVIL... Maybe. :)_

**_I'd also like to make a shot out to Akiracatalina and dusty714. You guy's have reviewed everything so far and have been really supportive. THANKS!_**

_So review make me all bubbly inside, and that's a good thing. :)_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_

_P.S, sorry for the long A/N... :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Looking Back:_

_Sigh. The first month was over, and all anyone could think of was SUMMER! But of course, instead of ditching classes to go to the beach, we all had to start breaking out the winter clothes, and running to our cars to the building and back. No one wanted to be in the freezing weather. Duh._

_But of course, the leaves in the wind weren't the only thing brewing. The boy's had a secret that was coming to a boil, that was being spilled slowly but steadily by one silly - as in silly, I mean completely dumb - girl, and an evil boy. I believe you know who. It isn't hard to guess, even after twenty-five years._

_Anyways, as that was coming to it's climax, everyone else was just concerned with their own lives - who am I going to take to Homecoming? Who will Massie Block choose to be her date - come on, we all know she got over thirty invites - and so on. _

_And through all of this, the boys were still the ones squealing over the drama in the hallways while the girls looked on, rolling their eyes. They were still the ones giggling over their food at lunch, their heads bent together closely. And they were still the ones messing everything up._

_Life never got easier._

_-By Layne Abley, editor._

"And yeah, that's how I got the pic. Totally weird, right?" Kristen said to Landon, the second person to know the secret, after Skye, of course.

"Really? That's amazing... Can I see your phone for a second?" Landon asked, holding his palm out while licking his lips.

"Sure! Just don't drop it!" Kristen said, handing over her Droid, "What do yah' wanna do with it?"

"I'm just gonna fix my contact. I think my numbers been put in your phone wrong," Landon said, while pressing send. Okay, so maybe he was just sending the picture to himself, but he needed this. It was the perfect weapon for destroying Cam. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he deleted the sent message, then deleted the picture from Kristen's phone. It's not like she needed it or anything.

"Here you go. All better." Landon smiled falsely at Kristen.

"Oh, thanks! Did you ever notice that the leaves get extra brown when they're on the ground, not on the tree?" Kristen asked dumbly.

"Yeah... That's cool! I gotta go!" Landon said, standing up from the steps and walking in the building. Kristen could be a total blond sometimes. Landon walked down the hallway with total confidence, not that anyone noticed. He couldn't believe that even though Cam was his 'best friend', that he was still a loser here. What was wrong with this school?

"Hey Landon," Derrick said, leaning on the locker next to Landon's.

"Hey D, what's up?" Landon asked, reaching for his Block A textbook.

"Not much, just... hangin'." Derrick said, looking out at the hallways, "So, I asked Massie to homecoming."

"Yeah, you and ten million other guys," Landon rolled his eyes, shutting his locker. Every guy asked Massie to be his date. Every guy. Landon got the sex appeal and her looks, but really? She was probably an empty hole beyond that. Of course, that didn't stop him from asking her, but...

"I know," Derrick sighed, "But I really hope she says yes, you know?"

"I guess. Why don't you just ask Dylan. Wasn't she like, your best friend or something?" Landon asked. So maybe he was being a little bit of a man-bitch, but Derrick had no shot with Massie. At all. Plus, he had to work on giving out advice. He was going to be the new alpha soon.

"It wouldn't be the same. I don't like Dylan like that," Derrick huffed, looking at Landon. Why was he being so mean?

"Alright, whatever. Your choice. Catch ya' later," Landon said, walking away from Derrick briskly. Derrick watched him go, then pushed off the lockers and tightened his grip on his leather backpack. He walked down the hallways to German101, wishing that somebody would stop and talk to him, just this once. But no one did.

It sucked being a loser.

* * *

Dune looked out the window of the art room, staring out at the almost empty trees with an expression that matched. Empty. He sighed, then looked at his painting. It meant more to him than anyone could imagine. Massie tried to peg a meaning to it, but he knew she would never get it. The only one that could might be Chris. And that was a possible long shot. Dune turned back to the window. A few kids lingered around the yard, even though first period had started over ten minutes ago, and it was beginning to drizzle outside. Dune was about to sink further in his seat when he felt something tap on his shoulder.

"Hello mysterous," Alicia purred, grinning at him. Dune stood up, and put on hand on his backpack, almost as though the plan of escaping was already made.

"Uhm, my names actually Dune." Dune said, his rough voice even rougher than normal.

"Oh, Dune. That's a sexy name." Alicia touched his shoulder, playing with the loose string of his beat up biking jacket.

"Uh..." Dune replied, looking around Alicia. He hadn't talked to anyone but Massie and Chris, and kept to himself. Even if he had talked in minor conversations, he was sure that he hadn't said much.

"So, where do you want to do this?" Alicia asked bluntly, pressing herself closer to him.

"Actually, I can't. Bye." Dune said, holding up a ringed finger and stepping around Alicia. He made a beeline for the door, leaving his painting behind.

He'd rather make it out alive - and a virgin - instead of going back for it.

* * *

"Mass!" Skye called out to Massie, who was pulling out a sandwich from her brown paper bag. Massie turned and waved, then patted the empty seat next to her. Skye grinned, then plunked her butt in the chair.

"Nikki won't mind?" Skye asked. Nikki hadn't grown to like Skye, and for the first three weeks of school, Skye had been reduced to sitting with the LBRs.

"No. She'll make it," Massie said, biting into one of her four cheese-and-ham triangles.

"Okay, because I don't wanna make her mad-"

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked, putting one hand on her seat and glaring at Skye while Alicia peered over her shoulder.

"Nik, can't Skye just sit here for today. You really haven't given her a chance." Massie said, although instead of looking in Nikki's eyes, she was looking at her hair. Nikki could be terrifying.

"Maybe because you give too many chances Massie." Nikki said, knowing that she had Massie right now. Massie would probably look apologetically at Skye, then ask her to leave, which of course, Skye would.

"Maybe it's because she knows better than you," Skye challenged. She wasn't about to go out without a fight.

"What did you say?" Nikki asked, raising a perfectly waxed black eyebrow.

"Maybe it's becuase she knows better than you." Skye repeated, looking striaght into Nikki's mint green eyes.

"Maybe you need to get your ass outta that chair and go back to where ever you came from," Nikki said back, shifting her weight to her right foot.

"Maybe I don't." Skye countered. She knew that it was an extremely weak comback, but she was losing it. She couldn't win, and Nikki could see that.

"Yes, you do. Now get out of the seat before I make you get out. And believe me, if I have to make you, it won't be pretty." Nikki said, smirking.

"This isn't over," Skye hissed, leaning over the table at Nikki.

"I'm sure it isn't hon," Nikki replied, fluffing her dark bangs and picking up her spoon. Skye glanced at Massie, then got up and walked over to sit with the losers.

"Massie, no more loser friends sitting at this table. We don't want to ruin our reputation as the BB's, okay?" Nikki said, her green eyes piercing into Massie's.

"Okay." Massie whispered, picking at her sandwich while Alicia looked on with mock-pity in her eyes.

"So where did Skye come from anyways?" Alicia asked lightly.

"Some place in Rhode Island. I don't remember the name." Massie whispered again.

"Go figure. Small sity girl doesn't know her place in big 'ol Westchester," Nikki said with an evil grin.

"I'm going to go to the nurse. I think I'm going to be sick." Massie said, standing up and leaving her food on the table. Cam took her spot just as she pushed through the doors.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. Hey babe," Nikki leaned over and pecked Cam on the lips while Alicia looked away. She didn't believe in 'dating'.

"Well that's good, I guess. You wanna go to the dance with me on Friday. I heard the freshman Homecoming sucked, but this one is supposed to be awesome." Cam said, watching Nikki carefully while keeping tabs on Alicia from the corner of his eye.

"Duh. Pick me up at seven?"

"Duh." Cam mocked, standing up, kissing Nikki on the cheek and winking at Alicia while Nikki wasn't looking. Then, he sauntered out the door.

* * *

"Help our horses!" Dylan said from outside the cafeteria door before sitting down an munching on her tofu ribs. Since it was too cold outside now, she had to move her HELP! table to the outside of the cafeteria. True, she was making better money for the causes out here, but she missed the blue sky and wind in her hair. Massie came bursting through the doors just as Dylan was about to make another annoucement.

"Hey Massie!" Dylan said, startling Massie.

"Oh, hey Dylan!" Massie said, sniffling and wiping her eyes really quickly.

"Everything alright?" Dylan asked.

"Fine, just fine. What cause are you helping today?"

"Oh, the horses of sporting events. You know how they get harshly abused? Well, I'm raising money to stop it. Or at least try." Dylan smiled at Massie.

"Oh, neat. I don't like horses, but I'll donate." Massie said, reaching in her pocket and dropping a fifty in the glass jar.

"Thanks! Why don't you like horses?"

"They're big and scary, and they go way to fast for me." Massie giggled.

"Oh, I see. Well, have a good day!" Dylan said, waving at Massie.

"You too," Massie replied, hurrying down the hallway. Dylan sighed, then sat down. That was the reason she wasn't into the whole popularity thing.

By the end of the day, someone was always in tears.

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Claire said, tripping over Chris's giant foot, "You wanna not stick your foot out in the middle of the hallway?"

"You wanna watch where you're going?" Chris said back, pulling his feet in and standing up. Chris wasn't really into being interrupted while he was skipping BioChem.

"You know Christopher, you need to watch it, because you and I have been crossing paths to many times, and I don't like it." Claire said, squinting up at Chris. She didn't like tripping over other peoples feet while half high.

"You don't like it? What about me, Miss. I'm-the-center-of-the-goddamn-universe." Chris said, balling his fists. Maybe he needed to go to two Anger Management classes a week, not one.

"You know, you and me Chris, we're not so different. You're bitchy and mean, I'm bitchy and mean. You cut class, I cut class. Maybe we should either stay out of each others way, or join up, 'cause this little thing we're doing isn't working for either of us." Claire said. The idea hit her in the gut, and it seemed perfect to her. Or at least it did in her head.

"We're not so different? Claire, you smoke pot and drink, all the time. You're a total diva. All I want to do is get out of here as soon as possible, so shut your mouth and stop making stupid ideas, 'cause we are not 'joining up'." Chris almost laughed. The idea was so retarded.

"You're getting away with this 'cause I'm too high to think of anything to say, but believe me Christopher, you're going to come begging to me one day. And you better hope I'm still not angry." Claire huffed. She had no idea how this conversation was going, and she just needed to finish her joint in twenty minutes before everyone else got out of class.

"If you even remember it," Chris said under his breath as Claire walked out the front doors. He rolled his eyes, then slipped into the boys bathroom. At least he wouldn't run into any estrogen-propelled girls in there.

* * *

Kristen hummed annoyingly loud as she pretended to do her Algebra1 worksheet. She had the seat right next to the vent in the classroom, as did Kemp in the classroom next door. And he could hear every note Kristen was missing as she hummed.

****************************

********

**Kemp: Shut up, plz.**

**Kristen: WHOA! how did u no i waz hummmin?**

**Kemp: i have the seat next 2 vent in mrs. lasserlys classrm, & u have the seat next to the vent in mrs. vangs classrm. i can hear u.**

**Kristen: OH, SRRY! MY B!**

**Kemp: yeah, just a little.**

**Kristen: so wht up?**

**Kemp: not much. u?**

**Kristen: same... so wht do u thinks gonna happen?**

**Kemp: idk... it seems like a pretty good plan, but it might fall throu. hbu?**

**Kristen: OMG, SAME! liek... i dunno. i think that he wuld liek, fight back, u no?**

**Kemp: yea, i no. i guess we'll find out friday.**

**Kristen: yuppers. on fridayyyyyyyy.**

**Kemp: but remember, DON'T TELL ANYONE!**

**Kristen: kk, i promise. ttyl!**

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_By the way, i'm possibly going a two week HIATUS! i'll try to update, but i dunno if i can. SORRY!_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_

_p. s, sorry, i don't have time to include everything i want to. but PLEASE review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Gossip Column:_

_OMG, it's FRIDAY! You know what that means, don't you?_

_IT'S HOMECOMING TODAY!_

_:)_

_Are you all excited for this? I know I'm bubbling over._

_So the big question is... Who did MassieBlockpick as her date? Well, she didn't pick ANYONE! GASP! But she did say that whoever asked her to go to the dance 'will surely get a dance with me'._

_Gag me._

_Another big question for this Homecoming - Will the head cheerleader Nikki Dalton and her boyfriend, the steamy hot football captain quarterback Cam Fisher win Homecoming Queen and King, or will somebody - or another couple - knock them off their throne? I can't rightly tell you, but I know it will be an interesting fight for the throne._

_In other news, Kiley Patterson and Riley Newjuee have gotten back together, just in time for the big dance (oh joy), and I can only imagine how the first slow dance will be for them. Either happy tears, or break up tears. It's a 50/50 shot. And might we see the end of the fight between Chris Polvert and Cam Fisher. Things have been heating up between the two from the very first run-in, to Wednesday when Cam 'accidentaly' knocked Chris's books out of his hands. Gawd, I can't WAIT for this dance. And the infamous player Alicia Rivera was said to have been making the moves on Dune Baxter on Monday morning in the art room. Did her reported lover Cam know? And a cat-fight seems to be brewing between the new girl Skye Hamilton and Nikki. They were said to have been fighting in the Cafe on Monday, and have a little spat in 7th period Study Hall on Thursday afternoon. Could this boil over at the dance too? And lastly, Massie Block was seen running out of the Cafe in tears on Monday, but seemed to be fetter after talking to Dylan. No one knows what their conversation was about, nor do they know why Massie was crying. But at least I know one thing._

_This Homecoming will be interesting._

_TTFN!_

_LoveLoveLove._

_-Olivia Ryan, investigative gossip._

"Gawd, I cannot wait to get out of here." Nikki said, looking at the clock again. She was currently sitting in homeroom, tapping her pencil against her blank Algebra2 notes. But it wasn't because she had a song in her head. More like she was planning

"Ugh, I know. I have to go and make sure Jakkon is ready for me. It's going to be like, a three hour appoinment with him and-"

"And you know why?" Nikki innterupted Massie.

"Why?" Massie asked politely. She could hold her problems in for now.

"Because of that idiot Skye. I don't know why you took her in. And the worst part? Olivia noticed, so now the whole school knows, and Skye will just think that she has a chance of beating me. That means I have to take her down harder than planned. And it _has_ to be tonight. I can't let her confidence build too much." Nikki continued to look at the white brick walls. Her dark eyebrows were knit together in concentration.

"Uhm hmm." Massie replied, looking out the windows at the almost-empty trees. She never trash talked _any _of her friends.

"Hmm... I wonder if I-" The bell went off, signaling the end of the day and cutting Nikki off.

"Niks, I gotta go. Jakkobs expecting me in fifteen. Love ya'." Massie said, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and racing out of the room. Nikki glared after her, then slowly gathered her stuff and left the room. She pulled out her new iPhone4 - how could she not have one? - and sent a message to Alicia.

**Nikki: meet me out by my car in 5.**

Nikki had only walked twenty feet before she got a reply.

**Alicia: srry, i cant. hookin up w/ danny r. in 2... ;p**

Nikki rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone in her pocket. Since when did hot punters and hair appointments beat alphas?

* * *

Claire hated the end of the day. It meant she had to go home.

Claire slid into her Nissan Z and put it into reverse, backed out of her spot, and slammed on the gas. Sure, she didn't want to go home, but a burn out was always fun. And by the hoots and hollers coming from behind, the students liked them too. Claire grinned, then reached into her backpack and pulled out a joint. Always better high and home then not. Claire lit the tiny roll, and smoked it 'till her fingertips were burning on the end. By then, she was already rolling down her long driveway, pulling into the shed for her car and turning off the engine. Claire took one last hit, then threw the joint in the trashcan and reached into her bag again. Vodka, sweet sweet vodka. A few swigs and she was ready to go. Claire put the bottle back into her bag and finally exited the car, her Gucci purse slung over her shoulder.

"Goddamn it!" Claire's father, Jay shouted from the house, followed by a loud snapping sound. Probably the belt, Claire guessed before throwing her purse onto her balcony and climbing up the hidden ladder she had. Running into her father while he was in mid-anger mode was not a good idea. She'd made that mistake before.

"Jesus Christ, keep it the fuck down!" Claire's mother, Judi shouted back at him. Big mistake, but Claire's mom had done that thousands of times. She never learned.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, you little bitch?" Jay hissed, but Claire could hear it, loud and clear. The downside to pot for Claire was that it heightened her hearing. Strange, but true. Claire threw herslef down on her king-size Temperpedic bed and looked out the window.

"I said, keep it down." Judi hissed back, but Claire could hear her voice wavering. Claire picked up her Temperpedic pillow and stuffed it over her face. She wanted it all to end.

"You never speak to me like that again, do you hear me? _Never._" Jay said, and Claire could imagine the death-grip he had on her mother's arm. He then followed his statement with a smack. Probably across the face. Then a punch. Probably to the gut. Even with the pillow smashed down on her head, she could hear it all. Crystal clear.

Claire looked at her doorway, then back out the window. Her life was so fucked up, yet so cliche. What would anyone want to do with her? Massie? Claire knew that Massie was just nice to everybody, loser, freak, popular, burn-out, you name it and Massie could find a way to connect with you and make you feel special. Chris? Nah, he was like her, only minus the drugs. He just wanted to get away from it all. Kristen? Jesus, the girl had no brain. She didn't know shit. Kemp? Oh, well... Kemp.

Claire sighed. Kemp was different to her. It was like he actually wanted to talk to her, connect with her on so many different levels, and Claire didn't understand him. He was always finding a way to talk to her, try to make her laugh. Claire wanted to understand what it felt like to be loved, but she couldn't. Kemp was going to have to be pushed away. He didn't want someone as fucked up as her.

"Hey Claire," A tiny voice whipsered from beside Claire, interrupting her thoughts. She rolled over to come face-to-face with her younger brother Todd.

"Hey Toddy," Claire grinned at him. Pot always made her nice to Todd, not that she wasn't already. Just super nice, instead of nice.

"How was school?" Todd asked, wincing as a tiny yelp came from downstairs.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Good. What are we going to do for dinner?"

"I dunno. Ask Macy to make you some grilled cheese."

"Yeah, that sounds good, but how am I going to do that without running into, yah' know, _him?_" Todd asked, glancing at the doorway then back at Claire.

"Use the intercom. Dad had them updated last month so we can call one specific room, re-mem-ber?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Right. By the way, you reek of smoke."

"I don't care. It wouldn't make a difference if I smelled like fucking roses."

"True," Todd admitted, walking over to Claire's intercom, "Hey Macy?" Todd waited for a few seconds before he got a reply.

"Yes Mister Todd?" Came a soft voice from the other end.

"Can I get two grilled cheeses up in Claire's room, please?" Todd waggled his eyebrows at Claire when Macy said 'Mister Todd'.

"Yes Mister Todd. They'll be up in twenty." Macy replied, and Claire could already hear the refrigerator door opening before the intercom went out.

"Todd, go get my laptop, please," Claire asked, looking at the spinning trees out the window. Todd went into Claire's closet, knocked over a few shoe boxes and pushed aside her rack of dresses and sweaters before comingout with Claire's MacBook Pro.

"Thanks babe." Claire grinned at Todd, and turned on her laptop, waiting for everything to load.

"Claire! Come down here!" Jay yelled up the steps.

"Shit." Claire mumbled, then climbed off her bed and walked out into the hallway. She walked down their marble spiral staircase slowly, trying not to make to much noise.

"Tomorrow, you mother has to go to some gala with her girlfriends. You're going with her, and you're going to be good. No drugs, no alcohol, nothing tonight. Got it?" Jay said to Claire, no even giving her a hello. Claire glanced at her mother, who was sitting at the bar, smoking and sipping gin. Other then the hand print on her right cheek, she appeared to be scratch less. One of Jay's fingers was pointed in Claire's face, and Claire wanted to push it away.

"Got it?" Jay repeated, almost shouting at Claire. Claire looked at her father's Rolex watch - a gift she'd given him when she was young, when things were bearable - then at the finger again before answering.

"Yes sir." Claire said, trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Good. Now go." Jay waved his hand at Claire, then marched out of the room. He'd been out of the Marines for fifteen years now, but he still acted like he was the Major of everything. Claire watched him leave, her fist's clenched.

"You've been dismissed." Judi grinned dryly at her daughter, touching her 14 karrot diamond necklace, "Worthless piece of shit." She mumbled under her breath, probably thinking that Claire couldn't hear her, but she could.

Crystal clear.

* * *

"Krissie! Look at this tie!" Josh pointed to a sky blue tie by Calvin Klein. Kristen raced over, wrestling with her shopping bags the whole time. Since she'd made him go into Ralph Lauren - the store he absolutely hated - she agreed to go help him get his formal wear for tonight.

"OMG, Joshie, that's super ah-dorable. You could wear it tonight if you wanted!" Kristen clapped her hands together. Tonight was going to be amazing. She already had her dress from Emilio Pucci, she already had her pedicure and manicure, and her hair was being done in half a hour.

"I know! Oh, and by the way check these jean's out! Like? I got them last night. They're Diesel. And only like, four hundred dollars!" Josh stuck his left leg out for Kristen to observe.

"Once again, ah-dorable! Okay, let's go check out, then we can go get some fro-yo. Besides these bags are killing my arms!" Kristen rolled her eyes, then plopped down in a leather seat nearby.

"Okay. Just gimme a sec," Josh walked over the the counter and put his tie, sunglasses and polo on the counter.

"Is that all?" The woman with the bad nose job asked from behind the counter.

"Yes," Josh said, and check his phone while she was scanning his purchases. One from Landon, and one from Cam.

**Cam: yo dude, were pickin up the grls at 7. b readround 6:30ish.**

Josh sent a quick 'k' reply, then checked Landon's message.

**Landon: 2nite, u thinkn? or is it 2 early?**

Josh looked at the pants display for a second, trying to decide. Sure, they could ruin him tonight, but it might be to early... What about-

"That's $314.40." The woman said, and Josh handed over his AmEx. She swiped his card, bagged his things, then handed them both over.

"Have a nice day," She called to him, but Josh was deep in thought.

What to do, what to do?

* * *

"Hey! Thanks for meeting me here on a short notice!" Massie waved at Derrick, who was looking way to uncomfortable in the salon's waiting area.

"No problem. You mind telling me what we're doing?" Derrick fidgeted.

"I'm getting you a haircut. Jakkob said that he would give me a special, to bring a friend and have their cut for free, so I brought you!" Massie almost laughed at his expression.

"Me? Why _me?_Why not one of your girly friends?"

"Because silly, you need the cut, and we can spend some time together!" Massie giggled, sitting in the leather salon chair. Derrick's heart flew when he heard Massie say 'together', so he sat down in the chair next to her, trying to avoid the stares he was getting.

"So how've you been?" Massie asked, putting her elbows on the arm rest and resting her chin on her connected fingers.

"Other than ignored, fine," Derrick looked wearily at Massie, "What about you? I've read about some of the drama."

"Ugh! I just want it to end, ya' know? It's a pain. I was just trying to be nice to Skye, 'cause I know what it's like to be the new girl, but Nikki feel's threatened and ruins everything, plus Alicia's sleeping with the entire school... It's not good." Massie sighed.

"That is one perk to being invisible; no one gives you the time of day!" Derrick joked, causeing Massie to crack a grin.

"Oh stop! I'm giving you the time of day, aren't I?" Massie slapped Derrick's arm, "Plus, I probably would've gone to Homecoming with you, if, ya' know, there wouldn't have been a big deal about it."

"Really?" Derrick asked, his heart practically jumping out of his chest.

"Duh! You're like, my best guy friend! But I give you a special slow dance tonight. If you're good, maybe two," Massie winked at Derrick, and Derrick tried to keep his face upbeat.

"Oh, yeah,"

"Mah-zzie!" Jakkob said, coming out from the break room.

"Jakkob! It's nice to see you!" Massie jumped up and gave Jakkob a big hug before sitting back down.

"I know! It'z been like, what, zixz monthz? Zez-vin?" Jakkob said, his awkward accent slipping into the words.

"Well, it's been a while since a big event, ya' know?" Massie shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, money'z tight, you have to zave zome money," Jakkob nodded, understanding Massie's dilemma.

"Yup. And Jakkob, this is my friend, Derrick. I was thinking like, a Chase Crawford cut, ya' know what I'm sayin'?" Massie waved her hands around Derricks head.

"Oh yez! Mah-zzie, you're brilliant! So Derhh-ick, pleaze go wiz Mandy over there, zhe will wazh your hair, and after I finizh wiz Mazzie, I zhall do your hair," Jakkob explained, whisking Massie away from him. Derrick sighed, and walked over to a redundant brunette. This could be a long hair cut.

* * *

"Dylan, please help Jamie find her hairspray," Merri-Lee Marvel said, poking her head in Dylan's bathroom. Her mother had no respect for privacy in their tiny rancher house.

"It's not my fault she's decided to kill the environment, why should I have to help her find it?" Dylan asked, tossing down her eco-friendly make-up.

"Just help her, please." Merri-Lee said, walking back to the kitchen. Dylan rolled her eyes, then got went into her sister's room.

"What do you need Jamie?" Dylan folded her arms and leaned on the door frame.

"Can you help me find my hairspray? I know you hate it that I use that stuff, but I really need it. Colin and I have a big date tonight," Jamie whined, poking her head out from under her desk. Dylan sighed, then walked over to Jamie's dresser and opened the second drawer. After shuffeling through a few of Jamie's t-shirts, Dylan pulled out Jamie's Aqua Net.

"Here," Dylan tossed Jamie the can. No matter how many time's Jamie lost something, she never realized that it always ended up in that drawer.

"Oh thank you Dyl!" Jamie gushed, spraying her hair.

"Whatever," Dylan rolled her eyes again, then went back to her bathroom to finish getting ready for Homecoming. She didn't know why she continued to go to the school events, but she did. Definatley not for the boys, that's for sure.

"Dillard, you want something to eat before you go?" Merri-Lee called to Dylan, using Dylan's old nickname.

"Just an apple, please!" Dylan replied, applying a thin coat of lipstick before turning off the light in her bathroom. She glanced at her reflection, smoothed her green dress - green for the earthly color, and the fact that it was made out of recycled fabrics - and nodded. She looked perfect.

"Thanks Mom," Dylan said taking the apple out of Merri-Lee's hand.

"You're welcome sweetie. Have fun at the dance, okay?"

"Yup. I love you," Dylan leaned into kiss her mom's cheek.

"Love you too." Merri-Lee replied, watching Dylan walk out the door. She slid into her Nissian Leaf and turned it on. Dylan gripped her stearing wheel and grinned. Tonight was going to be a good night. She had a feeling.

* * *

Dune sighed and put down his poetry book. He looked at his watch, then out the window, then to his painting. Homecoming started in an hour. He needed to get out of the art room in ten minutes, but something was holding him back. And he knew exactly why.

His painting. It needed... Something. Meaning. At the moment, it was just a thing, a picture of Dune had seen. Dune squinted at his painting, trying to think of the meaning of his painting.

Was the boy looking for himself? No, that wasn't it. Far from it. Looking for something he'd lost? Nope.

Maybe it was the boy, the outcast, misunderstood and trying not to let it affect him. Maybe the boy was relating himself to way things were outside, cold and lonely. Dune sat up. He was onto something. It was the boy, looking at the way of everyone else and looking at the way of himself, and realizing how cold his was, but also realizing how he was too far in to stop things. Yes, that was it, or at least close. Dune glanced at his watch. Three minutes. He had plenty of time to do what he needed to.

* * *

Chris peeked around the corner of the school again. Why he was sitting here, he really didn't know. Maybe it was because he knew he had to settle things between him and Cam, tonight. Maybe it was because he was to cowardly to sit on the main steps, or maybe, just maybe it was because he didn't want to be caught here.

"Hey," Chris jumped when he heard a voice from behind him. Chris turned around to see Kemp Hurley leaning on the wall, about twenty feet away from him.

"Hi," Chris barely grunted. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Do you ever wonder why girls are so distant?" Kemp asked Chris. Chris didn't reply, so Kemp continued, "I mean, you try to be nice to them, to help them, but they just push you away. Hell, I don't care if you're 'damaged goods' or any of that shit. If I want you, I obviously want you, ya' know?"

"Does this stupid conversation have a point?" Chris turned around again, his fist half formed.

"Sorry man, I was just thinking aloud. Why are you here though?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Sorry again, I was just wondering. This is where I always come to think, so it kinda suprised me when I saw you here, that's all." Kemp backed off, "But dude, think about those words. It'll make your head hurt," Kemp walked away, and Chris shook his head. What was with the kids at this school?

* * *

"Massie, Nikki's here!" Kendra Block shouted through the apartment, "She'll be right down Nikki," Kendra turned back to the intercom, releasing the button before Nikki could reply.

"Thanks Mom," Massie grinned at her mother before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. Have fun tonight and be safe," Kendra winked at Massie, before shutting the apartment door behind her. Massie walked into the elevator and hit the button for floor one.

"Finally. Remind me why you live in a damn apartment building again?" Nikki snapped at Massie.

"Come on Niks," Massie said quietly, walking to the limo with her best friend. It's not like Massie was poor, but they weren't necessarily rich either. And beside's Massie loved the charm her apartment had.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go," Nikki said, sliding onto the leather seat, and Massie followed.

"Hey Mass!" Alicia laughed at her, hanging off the arm of Landon Crane.

"Hey Leesh!" Massie giggled back, even though the sight of Landon in the car made her eye's go wide with suprise. Massie glanced around the car, at Cam and Nikki and Kristen, before turning to Josh, who was sitting next to her.

"What's Landon doing here, not that I mind," Massie whispered to him.

"Cam's giving him a ride, that's all. Alicia's just, ya' know, being herself." Josh winked at her, before turning back to Kristen to continue their conversation about leather shoes. Massie grinned at Landon, trying to make him feel more in-place.

"So are you guys ready to kick some ass tonight?" Cam grinned at everyone, and they all cheered back.

"We are _so_ going to be king and queen," Nikki gushed, kissing Cam, and Massie couldn't help but notice the way he and Alicia glanced at each other after the kiss. But she wasn't going to do anything. Drama wasn't really her thing.

* * *

Skye grinned wickedly. 'Joining' the Prom Committee was the best thing she'd done this year.

"Thanks for filling the boxes with confetti Skye! It'll be so cute when that falls on the king and queen!" Nina Callas gushed to Skye, hanging off her boyfriend, Griffen Hastings arm.

"No prob Nina, but I didn't do it. All I did was hang them up. Kiley filled them up." Skye smiled at her. She couldn't help it. Yes, Skye had filled them, but everyone would believe her over Kiley. And yes, box _one_ was full of colorful confettii. But box two wasn't. And if Nikki was the queen, then Skye would deffinatley press the button to release box two all over her, proving that Skye was the winner. But if not, only box one would go off. Skye bit her lips to stop the laughter from coming out.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

_YAY, I updated! :)_

_okay, so what do you guys think about some of the stuff. what will Skye release? what is Dune's painting about? who will be queen and king? will Landon and Josh come on top? will Syke? and what about all the drama unfolding?_

_review with your thoughts!_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


End file.
